Life Explosion
by BlueDragon007
Summary: Danny passed out and something is wrong with his ice core, his family does not know what is wrong exactly, but one thing is for sure, he is turning back to ordinary human or he is dying. If he wakes up, he won't be the same Danny as everyone knows him. -After PP
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n) I wanted to start a new story, but I do not have the time and writing more than five stories at once is too much for me, so I decided to write this one-shot that popped into my head yesterday while I was watching a documentary. I will maybe this one-shot turn into a story because the idea popped into my head right now, more details at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DP, why is the world so cruel!?**

* * *

"Mrs. And Mr. Fenton! Come quick! Danny is down!" Sam yelled and Tucker was carrying Danny in the bridal style. Maddie and Jack ran up stairs faster than you could say fudge. Jack and Maddie gasped when they saw life less Danny, only his chest was slowly rising up and down, but not for long.

There wasn't any cut or bruise on Danny, but something was definitely wrong with him.

"W-What happened!?" Maddie shouted and went to take Danny from Tucker.

"That's the problem, we do not know!" Tucker said and Sam continues, "We were just walking home, there were few fan girls and then suddenly Danny just collapsed and transformed into his ghost half." Sam finished with a fear in her voice, she knew that there is something wrong with her boyfriend and she also had a feeling like he won't survive.

"Come! We need to take him to the lab!" Jack exclaimed, and ran down first to prepare the examination table, who knew that a man with one hundred pounds could move so fast, after Jack, Maddie ran down with Danny in her hands, then Sam and Tucker followed her.

Sam and Tucker watched as Fentons lay Danny onto cold, metal table. A tear slipped down Sam's face, "Please someone tell me that Danny will be ok," Sam said and looked at Danny with big, sad, puppy eyes.

Tucker put a hand on Sam's shoulder to comfort her, 'Don't worry Sam, he will be ok. He is thought. He survived many things. He survived the battle with Parish Dark and battle with Dan" Tucker and Sam shivered from that memory, "Listen, what I'm trying to say is that nothing can't hurt him. He will definitely survive." Tucker finished and watched as Fenton's put some big device above Danny's body.

"How is he?" Jack asked Maddie and watched at his helpless son.

"I do not know, I checked for any injuries, but I found none" Maddie said worried for her son, at least he was still breathing. Jack turned to Sam and Tucker, "Kids, do you maybe know anyone that could help Danny?" Jack asked, but he didn't get an answer that he was hoping to get, "Yes, but unfortunately he said that he has some unfinished business to do so we do not know where he is or will he even want to help us." Tucker answered instead Sam.

"So, we are on our own." Jack said, Sam and Tucker nodded.

"JACK! Stop playing around and help me to examine Danny's ectoplasmic samples!" Maddie yelled, "Coming Mads!" Jack shouted and came to Maddie who gave him a small ectoplasamic sample. Jack put it under the microscope and looked at it.

"Do you see something?" Maddie asked, but when she saw her husbands helpless, she thought that Danny is in life threatening danger. "Mads, I do not see anything wrong with Danny's ectoplasmic samples, except there is more human blood than his ectoplasam." Jack said and Maddie's eyes widen, Sam and Tucker were just hearing the conversation, they didn't know what to do this time.

"Let me see!" Maddie said and gently pushed Jack away.

She gasped when she saw that there is more blood than it should be. She knew that that means only one thing, Danny is turning back to ordinary human or he is dying, that second thought disturbed Maddie, she hoped that isn't the case.

"And!? What do you see!?" Sam asked, she wanted to know what Maddie discovered.

Maddie gasped, "I think that Danny is turning back to ordinary human or he is dying, one of that is definitely, " she said and looked at Danny with worried eyes, she didn't want him to die, but that wasn't for sure.

"Nooo!" Sam shouted and Maddie ignored her. Then it could be heard beeping and Jack ran to computer monitor,

"Mads, we have a problem." he said.

Now, everyone was scared, "What problem?" Tucker asked, hoping thits something is wrong with Fenton technology.

"Danny's core reading are low, it looks like something is wrong with his core. That could be the reason why is he unconscious." Jack said and everyone's eyes widen from fear. Core is like a heart to a ghost.

"But if something is wrong with Danny's core, then..." Maddie didn't want to finish the sentence, she needs to be strong and not to start crying.

"So, how will we fix him?" Sam asked and Maddie went to Danny to check for his vitals.

"Hm-mmm... Everything seems fine, but I think that he have some ghostly bacteria that is eating his core." Maddie said and once again checked Danny's vitals, but on her surprise, everything was fine.

The first time she checked Danny's vitals she thought that she missed something, but apparently she didn't.

It looks like that ghostly bacteria is just affecting on Danny's ghost form.

It only means one thing and Sam have an honor to decide Danny's destiny.

"Sam, I figured out what is going on, y-" Maddie was cut off by Sam, "Really! What is it then!?" Sam asked and Maddie sighed, "Danny got some kind of ghostly bacteria that is turning him back to a completely ordinary human, wihout ghost form or powers." she finished.

Tucker and Sam gasped, "That's terrible!" Tucker said.

"Is it deadly?" Sam asked, hoping that it's not.

"On our luck, it's not. The bacteria is eating Danny's ghost core affecting only his ghost form. Jack and I think that we could save him, but since you two are hanging out with our son more than we, you can choose do you want that Danny will remain the half ghost, half human hybrid or do you want him to be complete human again?" Maddie explained and asked the duo.

Sam and Tucker were in deep thoughts, it is a big decision after all. Remembering what happened when Danny lost his powers, they agreed that it would be better if Danny remain the halfa.

"We need to save him, Danny can't be an ordinary human after all what he had seen, felt and been through." Tucker said and Sam remembered one more time when Danny lost his powers, he was just a stupid and selfish fourteen year old boy, he was normal, but she could see that he was missing his powers, who wouldn't like to fly around with no care what tomorrow may bring.

"Ok, your call," Jack said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, may I ask, how will we cure Danny?" Tucker asked from curiosity.

"Easy, we will shrink ourselves and went into Danny's body and we will destroy the bacteria in Danny with ecto-weapons."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if we accidentally shot Danny's core?"

"Well, it won't do bigger damage then bacteria."

"Good point, who will go into Danny's body?"

"Maddie and you while Sam and I will monitor Danny from here." Jack answered on Tucker's question and saw that Sam wasn't happy with the answer.

"Why Tucker and Maddie can go into Danny's body and not me?"

"Because I need you to care about Danny and to keep him calm and explain him what's happening when he wakes up." Jack explainded.

"Oh, ok, I understand, but what are you going to do then?"

"I will check his vitals and examined his body in order if something isn't broken or something like that." Jack explained to Sam and they didn't notice that Maddie came with one more jump suit and with shrinking device while Tucker prepared the Spector Speeder.

"Tucker, put this on," Maddie said and throw to him Fenton Phones and a white and black jumpsuit, the same one that Danny had before he entered into the portal and turn it on, just wihout DP symbol, in other words, before he became a halfa.

"You sure?"

"Completely, it will protect you from ecto-energy. Who knows what is inside Danny." Maddie explained to the boy that put on the jumpsuit while Jack prepared the Fenton Crammer.

Maddie and Tucker went into the Specter Speeder, "Ok, you ready?" Jack asked, but before he could aim and fire at Tucker and Maddie, Sam stopped him, "Mr. Fenton, don't! Let me shrink them," she said.

"Why do you want to shrink them if I can?"

"Because you are not really good shooter. Once you shrank the ghost, Danny, Dash and few items on the street, and once you accidentally shrank your whole family, including you, Tucker and me," Sam said, Jack lowered his head and blushed from embarrassment, but at the end, he handed Sam the Fenton Crammer.

She aimed and shot the Speeder with Maddie and Tucker in it.

After a few seconds after Sam fired, Maddie and Tucker among with Specter Speeder shrank.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" that were the last words from Tucker that could be heard.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Calm down Tucker, we are not going to die, besides we have Fenton Phones so we can communicate with Jack and Sam."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Tucker said and Maddie rolled her eyes, "Sam, Jack, we are turning on the Speeder and will soon approach our target. How much time do we have before we grow again?" Maddie asked Jack through Fenton Phones **(A/n I read on the internet that when you shrink with Fenton Crammer the effect is not permanent)**

"Hmm, you have enough time to destroy that bacteria," Jack said, "Just be careful," Sam added.

"Lovebirds" Tucker muttered under his breath, Maddie smiled, but on his luck, Sam didn't hear him.

"Prepare for the entrance" Maddie said to Tucker one second before they entered into Danny's body through the mouth.

"Brrr... It's getting colder!" Tucker complained and among with Maddie shivered.

"You know, if I knew that you were so much annoying, I would rather take Sam with me than you!" Maddie raised her voice at the last few words.

"Ouch," Tucker said and stayed quiet.

"Maddie, Tucker, where are you?" Maddie heard Jack's voice through the phones while driving in the ectoplasmic soup with human blood in it.

"I think that we are in Danny's chest now, it's getting colder so I think that we are close," Maddie said.

"C-c-cold..." Tucker interrupted Maddie in her thinking, she gave Tucker a big glare that said if he ever again interrupt her in thinking he would become one of the bazillion ghosts.

"It's getting more and more colder, I think that soon we will be at Danny's core," Maddie reported while Jack and Sam checked is everything ready when Danny wake up, "Just please, hurry, you do not have much time until Danny is forever transformed into ordinary human," Sam said to Maddie and Tucker as calm she could.

"Thank you Sam." Maddie said.

"Mrs. Fenton, can I ask you something?" Tucker asked her.

"You can until is not stupid or annoying." she answered.

"Where excatly is Danny's core?"

"It's located in the same spot as the human heart, but I do not know now about Danny's core." Maddie explained and noticed that Tucker watched the ectoplasmic soup with human blood that is surrounding the Speeder.

Soon, Tucker and Maddie saw unnatural, blue glow, when they got closer, they saw Danny's ice core.

It was looking like a big, blue orb and a surface was like Sun's, just blue. Maddie took out the thermometer and saw that the temperature was below zero, on her and Tucker's luck, their jumpsuits that they are wearing is protecting them against freezing, but it is still cold, "C-c-c-cold..." Tucker complained again, but Maddie ignored him, it looks like she was also really cold, but also tired, you could see that on her face.

"Mrs. Fenton, do you see the bacteria somewhere? I want to get out of here as fast as possible!" Tucker shouted, but Maddie ignored him again, watching on her radar, she saw a green dot and you could see a beeping. "I finally located the bacteria," she said and on Tucker's face showed a smile, really! Where?" he asked, and just before Maddie wanted to answer, something jumped on the Speeder. "Oh, there it is." Tucker said and slapped himself on the face, "At least it can't get any worse."

Maddie eyes widen, "What?" Tucker asked and Maddie sighed, "You jinx it!" she answered.

"Oh, sorry," Tucker said and the Speeder started to shake, Maddie noticed and pressed some red button, "Always go for a big, red button," she said and Speeder stoped to shake.

"Maddie, Tucker, come in, do you hear me?" through the phones could be heard Jack's voice.

"Yes,we can hear you," Maddie answered.

"Great, what is happening in there, Danny just got shock by some strong electricity!" Sam asked.

"Mrs. Fenton pressed some big red button," Tucker explained and Maddie slapped herself on the face, "Something attacked us, probably that bacteria, and I pressed a button that electroduced the Speeder so it shocked that bacteria," Maddie explained better to Jack and Sam.

"Oh, ok, just be careful."

"And hurry up!" Jack added.

"We will," Maddie said and then they lose a connection, "What happened?" Tucker asked.

"It looks like we lost a signal, we are on our own now."

"So, that's bad, isn't it?" Tucker asked and Maddie slapped him on the back of his head, "OF COURSE IT IS!" she glared at him, at that, the bacteria showed again. Now, when you could finally see it, it had eight legs and at the end of the each one was one sharp blade. It also had a body like a match, the head was like a perfect ball, it had red eyes and mouth with millions of sharp teeth. The body was green and inside of the mouth was purple.

The bacteria was a eating machine that can survive all conditions, and ate every kind of ghost core. Not really nice way to die.

"Tucker! I need you to take this weapon and shot the bacteria!"

"What will it do?" Tucker asked, examineting the weapon that Maddie gave him.

"Nothing, but if we combined it with mine, the bacteria should need to melt." Maddje explained with a neutral voice.

"Jack, Sam, is everything ok up there?" Maddie tried to contact Jack or Sam through the Fenton Phones, but no response.

"Oh, great, just what we need," Maddie numbered in her chin, 'Ready Tucker?' she asked, Tucker prepared his weapon and aimed, just after Maddie.

"Ready," he said.

"Ok, steady..." Maddie said and watched how bacteria was coming closer to them, "Steady..." she repeated and bacteria was still coming closer and Tucker got into panic state.

"FIRE!" Maddie shouted on Tucker have a feeling like a rock just fell off from his heart.

Tucker and Maddie shot the bacteria in the same time and just like Maddie said, the bacteria melt down after a few moments.

"Is it over? Tucker asked with a big fear in his voice. Maddie was silent and waited for a few minutes to see if bacteria will recover itself, but on everyone's relief, it didn't. "I think that is over" she finally answered to Tucker's question.

'Sweet! I can't wait to get out of here." Tucker said a d noticed that Maddie put on a white coat, with a Fenton symbol. "Wait, we have coats and you never told me? Why?" Tucker glared at Maddie, confused why didn't she tell him about the coats.

"I didn't tell you because I have just one and I planned to take a sample from Danny's core. This coat is for low temperatures on which humans can't survive." she answered.

"Oh, I think I get it." Tucker said, he thought that what Maddie said about the coat was a half lie, but he decided to buy that lie. Suddenly, something popped into Tucker's head, was it safe to go up there and got so close to the core just to take a sample?

"Mrs. Fenton, wait!" Tucker shouted and Maddie turned to him, "What is it now?" she sighed.

"Are you sure that it's safe to go out there so close to the core just to take a sample? Who knows what would happen!" Tucket raised his arms at the last sentence.

"Sorry Tucker, but I have to do it."

"Oh yeah, and who gave you that command?"

"No one, I gave it to myself! Now if you excuse me, I have a sample to take,"Maddie said obviously irritated.

"But what if it harm Danny, your son, is it really that worth it? He already had a bacteria that was eating his core, I believe that the last thing Danny needs right now is you taking a sample from his core." Tucker glared at her. Didn't she feel nothing about her son?

"You know what! This is worthless!" Maddie snapped like a twig, "Danny is not my son anymore! Now, he is just an ectoplasmic scum!" Maddie shouted and Tucker gasped, after he realized what did she just said, he gave her a death glare and in so many years of ghost hunting, he knew some things.

Without any warning, Tucker rushed to Maddie and threw her on the floor, then he took a Fenton Fisher that was hidden in his pocket and tied her up.

"You will not talk like that about Danny!" Tucked threatened and went towards to controls, but he then remembered that he needs to take a Fenton Phones from Maddie, so he sighed and went back to Maddie to take away her phones and went away to the controls again.

On Tucker's luck, he knew how the Speeder works.

As he drove out of Danny's body, the signal on the phones came back.

"Tucker, Mrs. Fenton? What is going on in there?" Sam voice through the phones was weak, but he could hear it clearly.

"Hi Sam! Bacteria is destroyed, no one isn't hurt, but I wouldn't trust Mrs. Fenton, don't tell Jack what I just told you for Mrs. Fenton. I will tell you and Danny the details later,"

"Ok, see you soon," Sam said and looked to Jack's direction.

"Did they finished the job?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they did. They would come soon,"

"Ok, I'm going to prepare the Fenton Crammer to unshrink them," Jack said and went to get ready the Crammer while Sam was waiting Danny to wake up. She do not know how long did she staring at him, but Tucker's voice brought her back from her thinking world. "Oh man! I do not want to repeat that ever again," he said, "Me too," Maddie added. She was not happy that Tucker tied her in the Speeder, but she needed to stay sailance if she didn't want that Tucker tell everyone what she said to him.

"Are everyone all right?" Jack asked and everybody nodded and just one second later, Danny woke up and in blink of the eye Danny got up, "What happened?" he asked, still in a ghost form, with a fear in his voice.

* * *

 **(A/n) Yes! It's over! It's over! My longest chapter ever!**

 **This needed to be a one-shot, but I got an idea that I needed to write down so this won't be a one-shot, it will be a story. I have just one question, do you want that Danny will think that he is a human or a ghost. I know that probably many of you are now confused, but I can't tell you more because than I will wrote a spoiler, just please answere me and tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n) Here is the second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

 **I want to thank everyone that reviewed and supported me.**

 **I'm sorry to the ones who wanted that Danny thinks that he is human, but he will think that he is a ghost...**

 **IMPORTANT: One week after school ends I will start DP fict marathon where I will at least post one chapter of a story every day. More details and my schedule will be shown up on my profile 15th June!**

* * *

 _ **-The last time-**_

 _"Mrs. Fenton, wait!" Tucker shouted and Maddie turned to him, "What is it now?" she asked frustrated._

 _"Are you sure that it's safe to go out there so close to the core just to take a sample? Who knows what would happen!" Tucket raised his arms at the last sentence._

 _"Sorry Tucker, but I have to do it."_

 _"Oh yeah, and who gave you that command?"_

 _"No one, I gave it to myself! Now if you excuse me, I have a sample to take," Maddie said obviously irritated._

 _"But what if it harm Danny, your son, is it really that worth it? He already had a bacteria that was eating his core, I believe that the last thing Danny needs right now is you taking a sample from his core." Tucker glared at her. Didn't she feel nothing about her son?_

 _"You know what! This is worthless!" Maddie snapped like a twig, "Danny is not my son anymore! Now, he is just an ectoplasmic scum!" Maddie shouted and Tucker gasped, after he realized what did she just said, he gave her a death glare and in so many years of ghost hunting, he knew some things._

 _Without any warning, Tucker rushed to Maddie and threw her on the floor of the Speeder, then he took a Fenton Fisher that was hidden in his pocket and tied her up._

 _"You will not talk like that about Danny!" Tucked threatened and went towards to controls, but then remembered that he needs to take a Fenton Phones from Maddie, so he sighed and went back to Maddie to take away her phones and went back to the controls again._

 _On Tucker's luck, he knew how the Speeder works. As he drove out of Danny's body, the signal on the phones came back._

 _"Tucker, Mrs. Fenton? What is going on in there?" Sam voice through the phones was weak, but he could hear it clearly._

 _"Hi Sam! Bacteria is destroyed, no one isn't hurt, but I wouldn't trust Mrs. Fenton, don't tell Jack what I just told you for Mrs. Fenton. I will tell you and Danny the details later,"_

 _"Ok, see you soon," Sam said and looked in Jack's direction._

 _"Did they finish the job?" Jack asked._

 _"Yes, they did. They would come soon,"_

 _"Ok, I'm going to prepare the Fenton Crammer to unshrink them," Jack said and went to get ready the Crammer while Sam was waiting Danny to wake up. She did not know how long did she staring at him, but Tucker's voice brought her back from her thinking world. "Oh man! I do not want to repeat that ever again," he said, "Me too," Maddie added. She was not happy that Tucker tied her in the Speeder, but she needed to stay sailance if she didn't want that Tucker tell everyone what she said to him._

 _"Are everyone all right?" Jack asked and everybody nodded and just one second later, Danny woke up and in a blink of the eye he got up, "What happened?" he asked, still in a ghostly form, with a fear in his voice._

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Danny asked in his ghost form with his eyes closed and fear in his voice. He was confused.

He opened his green poisonous eyes, you could see confusion first in them, but then that confusion grew into a fear.

"Where am I?" he asked first, "More importantly, who are you!?" he asked, in fear for his afterlife.

"Danny, calm down, everything is going to be alright. You're safe now," Sam said, in hope that she will calm him down a bit. He is acting like he even does not know his family, friends and home at all!

"How do you know my name?" he shouted in fear and jumped into the air, it looks like he lost his memories.

"Don't you remember us?" Tucker asked, Sam looked at Danny with sorrow in her eyes.

At Tucker's question, Danny decided to land on the cold, lab floor, "Actually, besides my name, I do not remember anything," he said and lowered his head to the floor, he can't remember anything, he does not know who he was in his past life, his family, friends and town where did he lived, where did he born.

"Oh, Danny, are you sure that you do not remember anything?" Jack asked, with a worry for his half ghost son. No one noticed Maddie's glare towards Jack except Tucker and apparently Danny, they were now glaring at Maddie. Tucker was glaring because Maddie was glaring at the person that wants to help Danny, and Danny was glaring at her because maybe he lost his memories, but he knows how to read people and separate good ones from bad.

"All what I remember is that I am Danny Phantom, nothing more, nothing less," Danny answered at Jack's question.

"Danny?" Sam asked and Danny turned his head towards her, "Where will you live now?" She asked, she knew where is his home, but since Danny lost his memories, he does not know where is it and he probably won't stay willingly.

"I-I do not know... I will probably find some cardboard box in the street and rest a few nights in it and then go and see the world," Danny answered and Sam look at him with 'no-you-can't do-that' look. Maddie and Tucker were just watching Sam without a clue what is she talking about, but Jack figured out what is Sam aiming for.

"You do not need to sleep in the cardboard box and go and see the world, you can always stay with us. We have a spare room anyway." Jack offered his house, "Besides, my wife and I can always invent some device that could bring back your lost memory." Jack finished and Maddie gave him a death look.

"Correction, you are going to invent it," Maddie said and got a confusing look from everyone in the room.

Danny shifted in the place unpleasant, "Well, if you are not happy for me being here, I can always leave, it's not a problem," he said.

"Well, you do not have to leave, my wife is just..." Jack stoped to think of some lie, he was confused, why is Maddie trying to banish Danny, "My wife is just in the bad mood." Jack finished the sentence and gave Maddie a small glare while Danny looked at him suspiciously.

Danny was now confused, it looks like human male and kids wanted him to stay, but the human female didn't want and because of that she was looking angry, that was really confusing, for a ghost at least. "Well, if you say so... I am more than grateful for your offer, thanks, I would like to stay." Danny said and of course, got an angry glare from Maddie, seriously! What is a problem with that woman!

"It is nothing," Jack said and looked at Maddie one more time.

Sam and Tucker got closer to Danny to see if something changed in his look and is he still a Halfa, you never can't be too sure.

In the middle of checking Danny's vitals, Jazz burst into the lab, "OMG! Danny, are you ok? I heard what happened! Do you know who hurt you?" she asked and hugged her brother who looked at her with confusion expression.

"Wow, easy Jazz," Sam said and pulled Jazz away from Danny that was still confused, "Danny just lost his memory," Tucker finished with a normal, calming voice.

This was not the first time that Danny lost his memory, after the Disasteroid he knew to lose his memory randomly, but he knew to lose only five to ten minutes, except once after his battle with Skulker in his high tech armor when he passed out, he lost two days, it was one painful battle, so painful that Tucker couldn't watch it.

"Oh, so how much did he lose?" Jazz asked relaxed, she was also used to that kind of situation. She knew that Danny has some sort of journal in case that his state gets worse and he lost a whole day or more, it came really handy after that fight with Skulker, but he always keeps it somewhere hidden so no one could find it except him.

"WHOLE LIFE!" Tucker shouted and raised his arms into the air dramatically, "And to make things worse, he thinks that he is a full ghost now," Tucker added.

"Oh, so the situation is really bad..." Jazz said and then some realization came to her, "Wait... So my little brother even can't remember his family, home and friends?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no. Our only hope is that Mr. Fenton invent something that could help us to bring back his memory," Tucker explained to Jazz, but they conversation was broken up by Danny.

"Um... Hello... Is anyone here aware that I am still here.." Danny said, jumped into air again and flew between Jazz and Tucker, he also waved his hand in front of Tucker's face.

"Oh, sorry," Jazz and Tucker said the same time.

"No problem," Danny said and gave Tucker and Jazz a bit of space, "Now can anyone tell me what is going on? I do not know where am I, who am I and who are you?" he said, hoping that he will get some answers.

"Let's just leave that questions for some other day." Sam said, thinking that it is for best that Danny do not know the truth just for now, he did lost his memory and the best way is from him to gain their trust first because maybe Danny is a still a Halfa, but he thinks that he is a full ghost and it looks like that he is acting like one too.

"So... I do not want to be rude, but where is my room?" Danny asked, not spending any second of silence, it looks like he hate silence.

"Oh... How rude of us! Here, I'll show you." Jack said and walked towards the stairs, but noticed that Danny is not following him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked, be is used to his happy son that would follow him everywhere.

"It's nothing," Danny said, "I just need some time to adjust," Danny finished.

"If you say so, but do not you wanna see your new room?" Jack said, to be honest, Danny was going to see his old room, but since he lost his memories everything is new now for him.

"Yes, of course I would like to see it, besides, a little bit of privacy won't do too much harm," Danny said and followed Jack up stairs.

Danny watched the kitchen with awe, but what he didn't know is that in the fridge are probably leftovers that would try to eat you instead you try to eat them.

Before Danny lost his memories, he loved to open the fridge and shooting the leftovers with his ecto-blast, but the sad part is that is not remembering anything. It was funny to watch how did he play with leftovers.

Danny continued to follow Jack to his room.

They came to the ordinary white doors and Jack opened them.

Danny gasped at the sight, it was beautiful. The first thing that caught his eye were a few NASA posters and hand made rocket models. When he looked up at ceiling, he saw some stars painted on it and Danny liked it a lot, he didn't knew how, but he liked it really much.

"How...How did you know?" Danny asked amazed.

"Easy, I know something and this is one of them." Jack said, but it is not a surprise that Danny likes that room, it is his room after all.

"So, I'll give you some space," Jack said and left.

Danny, still in his room and ghost form, went towards mirror. "What and who am I?" he whispered softly to himself and rubbed his face and examined it. He saw some long scar next to his left eye, it was looking like a claw mark.

 _"Hm... Where did I get that scar?"_ he thought.

Danny decades to take some rest and jumped onto bed.

He yawned and was really tired...

Danny was ready to fall asleep until realization came to him, _'Wait! Ghosts don't sleep, so why am I feeling sleepy!"_ that thought scared Danny, but he couldn't resist, he was fighting it but at the end, he fall asleep.

* * *

 **(A/n) This is it, the second chapter. I must say, it is shorter that the first one and I am a bit disappointed about that. The next chapter should be about what is Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker doing downstairs while Danny is in his room, now the question is...**

 **Will we find out what is wrong with Maddie or she will still keep it from herself? You need to wait if you want to find out. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n) Here it is! Chapter 3 is now finally up! I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters and that you will enjoy the rest ;) Also, I am really sorry that I am late with uptade, but these few days are really hard for me because they are depending on my future and it's still not over! I feel like I will cry...**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like a Butch Hartman to you?**

* * *

"Maddie? Can you please tell me why did you act so strange today?" Jack asked his wife, he really didn't have any clue what is going on, neither did Sam, only Tucker and of course, Maddie knew it.

While Jack was listening the silence, Tucker called Sam and they walk into the living room. "What is it, Tuck?" She asked, not knowing what is really happening here, all what she know is that Maddie is acting strange, Danny had some sort of bacteria that was eating his ghost core and that he lost all of his memory and also thinks that he is a full ghost. Not so nice situation...

Tucker needed to think something and fast, it is hard to tell that mother of Sam's boyfriend thinks that he is a monster and not her son. Just think about it! How will we Sam react to that news!?  
"Listen Sam, I need to tell you something," Tucked said and rubber his palms, he couldn't even describe how scared and nervous he really is right now.

"Well, I'm listening." Sam said with hard and seriously voice, and crossed her arms, it really wasn't the time for some stupid Tucker's jokes, the only difference is that now, Tucker really wasn't joking!

"Ok, well..." When Tucked finally started to talk, he just stopped and decided to think what he will say, he needed to be very, very careful about every word in order for Sam to trust him. "While Mrs. Fenton and I were in Danny's body..." Tucker stopped again and looked Sam directly in her violet eyes, "And what? You and Maddie destroyed the bacteria, survived and went out of Danny's body, not big deal!" She said and turned to leave. That was not a good sign.

"Wait!" Tucker shouted, "There is more than you think it is," he said and sighed, hopping for the best, "After Mrs. Fenton and I destroyed the bacteria, she tried to take some samples from Danny's core. I was afraid that she will hurt Danny, her son, our best friend, so I decided to push her inside the speeder and also yelled at her a bit, but what surprised me was her answer." Tucker stopped, he didn't know why, but it was really hard to tell that story.

"And? What did she answer?" Sam asked, now more curious than angry. Tucker sighed and continued with the story, "She answered that Danny... Isn't her son anymore, that he is just a ghost..." Tucker said slowly, he is Danny's best friend and that words that she said even hurt him!

"No, that-that cannot be truth!" Sam stepped few steps back, "That's a lie!" She shouted and Tucker watched her, giving her some space to calm down a bit.  
"It's not a lie, look around you Sam! After Danny woke up, did you notice how strange Mrs. Fenton was, did you notice her glares towards Mr. Fenton, Danny and me!" Tucker shouted, "Look around you Sam! Don't be blind!" Tucked added and Sam was silent. She needed some time to remember and think about it.

"You are right, " she answered at the end and looked at the floor, she was sad because of Mrs. Fenton and ashamed a bit because she didn't notice Mrs. Fenton's hate towards Danny before and didn't trust Tucker, he is her best friend after all.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked. They surely cannot forget Mrs. Fenton's hate towards Danny that came into sight and just ignore it. "Can you lock her up or something? You are the major after all!" Sam suggested, she and Tucker are trying to do their best for Danny, so he can live the normal half-life as possible.

"I can't just lock her up! She didn't do anything criminal! At least for now..."Tucker explained and Sam wasn't really happy about it, instead of an answer she gave him 'oh' look.

"You two needs to be very careful when you are talking about these things," Jazz interrupted the silence between Sam and Tucker.  
"JAZZ!?" Sam and Tucker shouted from surprise at the same time.

"Relax, I noticed my mom's hate towards my little brothers weeks ago, but seriously! They could hear you if I didn't close the doors!" Jazz said. She is really smart, so it didn't take long to figure it out that her mom isn't happy with Danny. When she first found out, she was heart broken, but somehow she used to it, maybe because somehow, her mom managed to act normal as nothing happened.

"How did you know about what we are talking anyway?" Sam asked curiously.

"I noticed that you sneak out of the kitchen where mom and dad were and went towards the living room. I managed to get closer and when I figured out about what were you two talking about I closed the doors and you were so occupied that you even didn't notice me!" Jazz explained, Sam and Tucker blushed from embarrassed and went into the kitchen where Jack and Maddie were.

* * *

 **-Line break-**

* * *

Danny finally woke up, he didn't sleep long, but he was concerned, he shouldn't feel tired and sleepy all, at least he thinks that. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, it needed him a five seconds to figure out where is he.

He got up and felt strong and rested. Danny decided to enjoy a bit, so he turned intangible and flew through the closed window, after that he turned tangible.

Danny was hoping that this flight will be calm without ghost hunters, but he didn't expect a lot of people cheering his name.

"What have I been doing?" Danny asked himself in the flight and turned invisible.

"Hey Danny! Can you give me an autograph!" Danny heard some male voice, probably calling for him. Seeing that he doesn't have much to lose, he landed and saw a blonde boy with red jacket.

"Um... Do I know you?" Danny asked and the boy came to him and grabbed him by his shoulder.  
"Of course you do! I was your school bully until you told the world that you are Danny Phantom! I'm Dash Baxter!" Dash shouted and Danny was looking at him like he was some crazy person.

"Listen man, I do not know who you are, but you are nuts!" Danny said and took off into the skies, not much long after that, the people started to call him and asking for autographs.

That was too much for Danny and he flew home...

"What was that!?" Danny asked himself, he was really confused, who were that people anyway? Why everyone knows him and wants his autograph? What has he done to deserve such glory!?

Seeing that he won't get any answer just sitting here, Danny decided to get down, but instead he walked, he turned intangible and just passed through the floor in the kitchen and landed onto the floor, really fast.

"AGGHH!" Everyone that was in the kitchen screamed, they thought that he was still sleeping, he came into kitchen totally unexpected.

"What?" Danny asked and gave them suspiciously looks, "What happened?" Danny asked one more time.

"It's nothing, you just surprised us, we didn't expect you to come down so fast," Sam said and Danny mentally slapped himself onto face, how stupid is he!? They are just humans!

"Why did you come here?" Maddie asked with a hard, harsh and rude voice what brought Danny's attention and he gave her a glare.

"What the hell is your problem?" Danny busted, he just couldn't watch that woman because she is so sassy.

"YOU ARE!" Maddie shouted and without any word, Danny walked towards the doors and opened it.

"Danny, don't," Sam said with a soft and sad voice and a tear started to show on her eye, she just couldn't watch her boyfriend walk through that door.

"I am sorry, Sam," Danny whispered so only he could hear and because he didn't want to be rude, he said a few words before he closed that doors, "Thank you for your hospitality," Danny said with his back turned towards the people that helped him and a woman that is not happy for him being a ghost.

Danny closed the doors and what the Fenton's, Sam and Tucker didn't notice is that Danny, after a few meters, looked back.

"Why?" Danny asked himself and walked alone down the street, still in his ghost form.

Soon, it started raining and Danny ran under some house. After some moments, he heard some voice, "Hey Danny, why don't you come inside?"

Danny looked up and saw the same boy that wanted his autograph, Danny jumped from the scare, shot a small ecto-ball next to boys head and flew away.

"What was that?" Dash asked himself and watched Phantom as did he flew away.

"What was that?" Danny asked himself as he flew away and not so far, he saw some old and abandoned house, ready to fall apart, "It could be worse," he said to himself, turned intangible and flew through the roof.

It was cold and the house was empty, the floor had a few big holes and the old, wooden stairs were unstable, so old that you would probably fall through them if you try to walk down or up them. The roof leaked and some of the old smithereens were missing. There, in the corner was some old TV that has not worked for years because it is one from the 60's and the screen is broken. On him and next to him were few big boxes in the dust and cobweb.

On the top of the box that was on the TV was some small vase, it was gray, but it should be white, it's gray just because it's in dust and all dirty, in the middle of the vase was one blue dragon.

Danny walked towards the one of the three boxes and opened the one next to the TV that was lying on the top of the box that was lying on the wooden door. He opened it and saw a some purple blanket. Danny lets out the small smile and put the blanket on the floor and lay on it, waiting for rain to stop.

* * *

 **(A/n) This is it for today (maybe).**

 **I was thinking a bit and since I have so many ideas for stories I decided to fuse one with this, but the problem is that I do not know which one.**

 **Please help me!**

 **Idea number 1) The government discovered that halfas are the most powerful ghosts that ever and will existed, what means who posses the halfa can take over the world, no matter do you have or do not have the army. The news shocked everyone and now they are trying to hunt down the only two halfas reminded (Danny and Dani)**

 **Idea number 2) Danny is caught by some man that is leading the ghost tournament and other people are paying him to watch it. The man training him to fight the other ghosts. Among these ghosts he will need to fight are Dani, Clockwork, Frostbite and many more...**

 **Please help me and have something in mind that the idea I won't write will be turned into a new story one day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n) Hello! I decided which idea I will write and I also want to thank to JustAnOrdinaryFanGirl for helping me with ideas.**

 **Enjoy in this and future chapters :DDDDD**

* * *

 _ **-The last time-**_

 _"Why did you come here?" Maddie asked with a hard, harsh and rude voice what brought Danny's attention and he gave her a glare._

 _"What the hell is your problem?" Danny busted, he just couldn't watch that woman because she is so sassy._

 _"YOU ARE!" Maddie shouted and without any word, Danny walked towards the doors and opened it._

 _"Danny, don't," Sam said with a soft and sad voice and a tear started to show on her eye, she just couldn't watch her boyfriend walk through that door._

 _"I am sorry, Sam," Danny whispered so only he could hear and because he didn't want to be rude, he said a few words before he closed that doors, "Thank you for your hospitality," Danny said with his back turned towards the people that helped him and a woman that is not happy for him being a ghost._

 _Danny closed the doors and what the Fenton's, Sam and Tucker didn't notice is that Danny, after a few meters, looked back._

 _"Why?" Danny asked himself and walked alone down the street, still in his ghost form._

 _Soon, it started raining and Danny ran under some house. After some moments, he heard some voice, "Hey Danny, why don't you come inside?"_

 _Danny looked up and saw the same boy that wanted his autograph, Danny jumped from the scare, shot a small ecto-ball next to boys head and flew away._

 _"What was that?" Dash asked himself and watched Phantom as did he flew away._

 _"What was that?" Danny asked himself as he flew away and not so far, he saw some old and abandoned house, ready to fall apart, "It could be worse," he said to himself, turned intangible and flew through the roof._

 _It was cold and the house was empty, the floor had a few big holes and the old, wooden stairs were unstable, so old that you would probably fall through them if you try to walk down or up them. The roof leaked and some of the old smithereens were missing. There, in the corner was some old TV that has not worked for years because it is one from the 60's and the screen is broken. On him and next to him were few big boxes in the dust and cobweb._

 _On the top of the box that was on the TV was some small vase, it was gray, but it should be white, it's gray just because it's in dust and all dirty, in the middle of the vase was one blue dragon._

 _Danny walked towards the one of the three boxes and opened the one next to the TV that was lying on the top of the box that was lying on the wooden door. He opened it and saw a some purple blanket. Danny lets out the small smile and put the blanket on the floor and lay on it, waiting for rain to stop._

* * *

The rain stopped and Danny was really glad about it, but not soon after, some strange feeling in his stomach caught him. Danny does not know how to describe it exactly, it felt like some sort of pain, but it wasn't like he is injured or something, it was like that pain, even wasn't pain. Soo. Danny heard some growling in his stomach. "Could it be?" Danny asked himself, can a ghost really got hungry?

Danny's stomach growled one more time, but this time was even stronger, "Am I feeling hunger?" Danny asked himself, scared and confused, first he was feeling sleepy and now hungry!? He seriously do not want to know what will happen next...

"Better to get some food before I starve to death or the afterlife or whatever is it called," he said, turned intangible and flew through the old roof. On his luck, he didn't need to fly long until he found some small shop. Danny checked if he maybe, with some miracle, have some money, but he had none.

"I hate to steal, but unfortunately what choice do I have?" Danny asked himself and turned invisible. He flew into the shop and looked what he could unfortunately steal. Danny found apples and decided to take three, he does not want to waste food, he only wanted to eat food that is necessary for his survival and apples could give him most of the energy then some other food.

Danny can't say that apples were in the good shape because they weren't, but better something than nothing. They were small, some of them had worm inside of it and some apples were rotten. The ones that weren't rotten or have a worm inside were incredibly small.

Danny sighed and looked at the apples in front of him. He took the three biggest and eatable apples that he could find and turned them invisible.

He flew away between some two buildings and take some big bite of the apple. Danny was so hungry now that he even couldn't care about his safety. Now, the most important thing to Danny is to eat, not carrying that danger could be just right behind the corner.

"Better to save those two for after," Danny said to himself before he ate the first apple, he was really lonely, not family or friends that he could remember to help him, but the worse thing is that he left his friends that tried to help him and he even didn't have any idea!

He felt like he was cursed and at the end, he sighed, jumped into the air and flew away towards that old and abandoned house. Danny was now even faster when he got some extra energy.

Danny flew in the house through the big hole in the roof, he didn't see why would he waste his energy if there is a big hole on the roof. He looked around suspiciously, he had a feeling like someone or something was in the house, but decided to ignore it, maybe he is just paranoid or maybe is just part of his obsession, whatever it is...

He laid on the blanket and put the two remained apples next to him and guarded them like they were most biggest treasure on Earth.

Danny was bored, he looked around and wanted to go out there and fly, he didn't know why, he just wanted, but there was one problem, he was guarding his apples because he wouldn't be pleased if someone steal it. Sure, he steal first that apples, but didn't want to steal again just because some idiot decided to steal from him.

He sighed, seeing that he do not have nothing to do, he decided to sing some small part of the song that he picked up today in the market.

Danny was concentrating to remember the words and then started to sing:

 _"Once upon a time_

 _or so the stories told_

 _Everyone lives happily_

 _as the end unfolds_

 _Forever sweet_

 _and never ending_

 _All I want_

 _is to know why_

 _life is not_

 _a lullaby_

 _Reality tells_

 _a different kind of tale_

 _Everybody tries to win_

 _but everyone fails_

 _It's never sweet_

 _and never ending_

 _All I want_

 _is to know why_

 _life is not_

 _a lullaby..."_

"You want to know why, don't you ghost?" Danny was cut off by some male voice, he looked towards the old stairs and grabbed his apples like some four year kid that was protecting his toy.

Danny was watching the stairs like they were cursed, he was listening to some heavy footsteps that were coming slowly up the stairs. At the end Danny just saw some big, but skinny man, at least he thought so. The man had some long and gray beard and hair. He was all covered in dirt and mud. Danny didn't see what kind of shirt did the men wear due to his dirty, brown jacket. He also had some orange pants and they were also in the mud, the last thing that Danny noticed is that he had some sort of really ugly sandals. The man was obviously homeless.

"I do not know," Danny answered on the man's question and looked away, he didn't care that some human was near him until he starts to touch his stuff, especially apples if he didn't allow him.

The man was watching the ghost really carefully because Phantom seemed off, scared and confused, not like he used to be, strong, brave and full of life, now Phantom was only focusing on his survival.

"Are you ok, Phantom?" The man asked him and looked better at his face to convince himself that in front of him, was real Danny Phantom.

"How do you know my name?" Danny asked, the man managed to bring Danny's attention on him.

"Wanna apple?" Danny asked, he wasn't glad that he will give that man one of his two apples, but he had to give one to him to change the subject.

"No thanks," stranger answered, he saw how much did Phantom care about them, the man wanted something else. "Can I sit next to you?" The man asked.

"If you want so," Danny said, not thinking about man's real purpose. The man smiled evilly, but unfortunately Danny didn't notice and that is one of his biggest mistakes, not paying attention on the stranger.

"Excellent," the man said and sat next to Danny.

"So, do you have any name?" Danny asked, so he can call the man by some name.

"Yes, I have," the man said with the dark voice and Danny felt something sharp on his chest, right where the heart suppost be or a ghost core in Danny's case.

"W-what are you doing?" Danny asked scared and looked down, he saw that man was holding a knife, right where his ice core supposed to be.

"Listen ghost, if you do not want that your friends, family, and innocent people die, you'll listen every mine command, understood!" The man threatened and Danny gulped.

"Please, don't!" Danny asked, he didn't want that innocent people die, even his friends and family that he even can't remember, but Danny knew one thing, and that thing that he is really famous, he didn't know how, but it he is.

"Oh, don't worry, they will be fine if you obey me, listen every mine command and don't try to run," man said with the evil voice, who wouldn't have a ghost at his command and if Phantom was really Phantom, then he would already attack him and maybe try to kill him, "Oh, and my name is Mark, but you will call me Master, understood!" Mark said and grabbed Danny's hair, it was really painful, but Danny didn't want to show that to his new master.

"Please, stop," Danny said with the weak voice, but Mark just made it worse, the pain was too much for Danny in his state right now so he grabbed Mark's hand by instinct and threw him on his back onto floor, it is miracle hat Mark didn't fall through the floor.

"What did you just do?" Mark asked angrily and got up. He picked up his knife and stabbed Danny in his stomach. "OW!" Danny screamed from pain and and hit with his head on the floor.

Mark lifted Danny's head by grabbing him by his snow-white hair, "You want to know why life isn't a lullaby?" Mark asked, "Because there are always people THAT WANTS TO DESTROY YOUR LIFE!" He shouted.

Mark released Danny's head, allowing it to fall onto floor again. Danny was bleeding ectoplasam mixed with red blood and his sight started to blur. One white ring showed around Danny's body, splited in two and one ring traveled up, towards his head and one ring traveled down towards his feet.

When rings disappeared, the only one thing that left is Danny's human form, "W-what-" Danny didn't have an opportunity to finish the sentence before he passed out.

Mark let out a grin, "Weak," he said and picked him up, Phantom will hardly survive in these conditions.

* * *

 **(A/n) I know, I know,.I needed to upload that story yesterday, but my mom room away my tablet for 24 hours, since she was home I couldn't use a laptop and there is no way that I will write on mobile, it is hard, but at least easier that on my last mobile, lol**

 **I am sorry if in this chapter is a lot of errors, but today my tablet is acting wonky (maybe because I am using it too much), I will try to correct my errors as soon my tablet will be fully operational.  
** **Tnx on understanding and please leave a review, thank you once again ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/n) I have a problem with writer's block right now (probably because I am writing too fast), but a story needs to continue, so I do not have any idea how will this chapter turn out.**

 **THESE TWO WEEKS I WILL BE OUT OF SCHEDULE BECAUSE I NEED TO GET BACK ONTO TRACK (I lost myself because I fall asleep during writing my chapters and now there is a bunch of unfinished ones and I just can't finish them)**

 **There is a new poll on my profile, so if someone have time, pls look at it because it's important if you do not want to wait for months for me to update this story...**

* * *

 _ **-The last time-**_

 _The man was watching the ghost really carefully because Phantom seemed off, scared and confused, not like he used to be, strong, brave and full of life, now Phantom was only focusing on his survival._

 _"Are you ok, Phantom?" The man asked him and looked better at his face to convince himself that in front of him, was real Danny Phantom._

 _"How do you know my name?" Danny asked, the man managed to bring Danny's attention on him._

 _"Wanna apple?" Danny asked, he wasn't glad that he will give that man one of his two apples, but he had to give one to him to change the subject._

 _"No thanks," stranger answered, he saw how much did Phantom care about them, the man wanted something else. "Can I sit next to you?" The man asked._

 _"If you want so," Danny said, not thinking about man's real purpose. The man smiled evilly, but unfortunately Danny didn't notice and that is one of his biggest mistakes, not paying attention on the stranger._

 _"Excellent," the man said and sat next to Danny._

 _"So, do you have any name?" Danny asked, so he can call the man by some name._

 _"Yes, I have," the man said with the dark voice and Danny felt something sharp on his chest, right where the heart suppost be or a ghost core in Danny's case._

 _"W-what are you doing?" Danny asked scared and looked down, he saw that man was holding a knife, right where his ice core supposed to be._

 _"Listen ghost, if you do not want that your friends, family, and innocent people die, you'll listen every mine command, understood!" The man threatened and Danny gulped._

 _"Please, don't!" Danny asked, he didn't want that innocent people die, even his friends and family that he even can't remember, but Danny knew one thing, and that thing that he is really famous, he didn't know how, but it he is._

 _"Oh, don't worry, they will be fine if you obey me, listen every mine command and don't try to run," man said with the evil voice, who wouldn't have a ghost at his command and if Phantom was really Phantom, then he would already attack him and maybe try to kill him, "Oh, and my name is Mark, but you will call me Master, understood!" Mark said and grabbed Danny's hair, it was really painful, but Danny didn't want to show that to his new master._

 _"Please, stop," Danny said with the weak voice, but Mark just made it worse, the pain was too much for Danny in his state right now so he grabbed Mark's hand by instinct and threw him on his back onto floor, it is miracle hat Mark didn't fall through the floor._

 _"What did you just do?" Mark asked angrily and got up. He picked up his knife and stabbed Danny in his stomach. "OW!" Danny screamed from pain and and hit with his head on the floor._

 _Mark lifted Danny's head by grabbing him by his snow-white hair, "You want to know why life isn't a lullaby?" Mark asked, "Because there are always people THAT WANTS TO DESTROY YOUR LIFE!" He shouted._

 _Mark released Danny's head, allowing it to fall onto floor again. Danny was bleeding ectoplasam mixed with red blood and his sight started to blur. One white ring showed around Danny's body, splited in two and one ring traveled up, towards his head and one ring traveled down towards his feet._

 _When rings disappeared, the only one thing that left is Danny's human form, "W-what-" Danny didn't have an opportunity to finish the sentence before he passed out._

 _Mark let out a grin, "Weak," he said and picked him up, Phantom will hardly survive in these conditions._

* * *

Danny slowly started to wake up. After he opened his eyes, all what he saw at the beginning was in a blur, but after, he realized that he is in some sort of room with a white ceiling.

Danny's head was hurting, so he went, with his right hand, to starch it, but what he saw next surprised him, and scared too.

He saw a bare, ordinary hand, without any supernatural white glow. "What the heck!?" Danny asked himself scared and quickly got up and search for the some kind of mirror.

As Danny was searching for the mirror, he didn't notice the environment until he stumbled on a one, really big book. He falls and looked towards a book.

"All about Halfas?" Danny reads a name of the book out loud and looked around. He noticed that he was in a one really small bedroom. It had a one small, ordinary window with metal bars that were glowing green as the rest of the room. The walls were white and a floor from the metal. There were few books spreaded on the floor and in a corner was a mirror and a toilet. The room looked like some kind of ghost cage.

"Where am I?" Danny asked himself, but however, it looked way better that that old house he found.

He went towards the mirror in the corner and saw himself, but this time he had a black raven hair and an icy blue eyes, "How is that possible!?" Danny asked himself again, he was really scared and confused, but who wouldn't if you woke up in the unfamiliar environment and found that you look different.

Danny sighed and lay on the bed, after ten minutes, a white door opened that were also glowing green, but Danny wasn't happy when he saw who opened the door, it was Mark, carrying some food. "Hello, ghost, I see you finally woke up," Mark said and looked better at Danny, he saw that he was really confused, "And probably have some questions, read the books that I left you, you'll learn a lot about you, I even wrote them by myself," Mark added, left a food and went out of Danny's 'halfa prison' before Danny had a chance to ask anything.

Danny sighed and looked at what did Mark brought him. It was some old bread and yogurt, not much, but enough for the Halfa to survive.

Danny refused to eat, instead he picked up the big book on which did he stumble today and walked towards bed with it to lay down and read it.

The cover picture of the book was half black, half white with a green words that were saying 'ALL ABOUT HALFAS by Mark McCall',Danny looked at the book carefully and opened it, the first page was blank, but the second page had been already full with information, the book probably had a two thousand pages, Danny wondered why and started to read.

"Halfa _is the term for humans infused with ghost powers. Halfa is a hybrid of human and a ghost with an ability to transform between their human and a ghost form,"_ Danny reads the two already knew what the problem is, he was one of them, he was a Halfa, it is really obvious from the first time he transformed and a page he read too.

"How?" Danny asked himself and started to list further until he saw a title 'Halfa's transformation'. Danny was really lazy and he didn't want to read all of this crap, so he decided he will read only what he wants to know. The basics are always on the top, so it won't be hard to find.

 _"Halfas have an interesting way to transform and there are even three forms of it, maybe more. The most usual way that they are transforming is by the mental command, but while they are getting used to their powers, they usually think themselves in their ghost or human form (it depends in which one do they want to transform).They can also transform back when they are too tired, wounded or exhausted. There are even some theories that are saying that Halfas transformation can be instinct, reflex and even a big part of them, so they even do not need to think about it, they just do it."_

Danny stopped to read and closed the book, he didn't want to read anymore, but he made a stupid decision, who knows what he could find about himself and maybe even a way to bring back his memories, but hard because if he could find it in one of these books, then they wouldn't be here.

Danny sighed and threw the book at the wall, he felt angry and as did his anger consuming in him, someone will get hurt or even worse.

Not soon after, Mark showed and saw that Danny didn't eat a food that he left him, even a little! "Why didn't you eat your food, Ghosty?" Mark asked and picked up the food that he brought him, not noticing Danny's death glare.

"I wasn't hungry, " Danny answered with a cold voice without any emotions. Mark noticed that something was wrong with Phantom, according what he knew, Halfas do not like to feel helpless, locked away, betrayed and powerless.

"Well, ok, I'll be back soon, if you need anything, just tell, ok?" Mark asked with a gentle voice, it wasn't smart to piss off the Halfa in that state, especially if he lost all of his memories.

At the moment when Mark turned his back and prepared to go out of Phantoms room, Danny snapped his eyes open that glowed green, in a matter of seconds, Danny transformed into his ghost form and flew at Mark at the top speed. Mark flew onto metal floor with Danny on him, but of course, Mark had a some small weapon for protection. He took out an electro shock and shocked Danny in his chest, triggering his transformation and he also passed out.

* * *

 _ **-Line break-**_

* * *

Danny woke up on the metallic floor, wondering what happened. He looked up and saw Mark, with some kind of red, crystal ball. Danny didn't know how, but that ball seemed familiar with.

"You liked? It's a ball that allows me to control ghosts, even half ghosts, like you," Mark explained, he heard about the incident with Freakshow and how he managed to control Phantom, but unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Phantom can break the mind control spell.

Danny looked at Mark's ball, he had some bad feeling and tried to shake it off, but no avail. Danny's eyes started to glow red, he was fighting against the spell, but at the end, he gave up.

"You are under my control now," Mark said and Danny obeyed, "Yes, master," Danny said and lowered his head in the sign of penance.

"Now, I need some money, can you please get it for me, and make a mess," Mark asked, he wanted to test one of his theory and he was hopping that it was true, if this will be successful, then he can rule over the whole world.  
Danny left without any word and Mark smiled evilly and went towards his living room to watch a news and hoping that his minion will be on it.

* * *

 **(A/n) I am really sorry if this seems short, but I do not habe any idea what to write in this chapter, see ya soon! Hopping with new ideas... If you have some idea or want something to see, just leave a review or PM me, tnx and bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/n) OMG! I am really sorry that I didn't update for some time, but I'm running and writing in all directions...**

 **There is a new story on my profile (The Fight of the Afterlife), it's AstroPhantom's and mine first collab, so we'll be really happy if you took time to read it. It's about when Danny got kidnapped by some man and now he is in Texas, forced to fight other ghosts.**

 **Um... Review? Anybody...**

* * *

 ** _-The last time-_**

 _Danny woke up on the metallic floor, wondering what happened. He looked up and saw Mark, with some kind of red, crystal ball. Danny didn't know how, but that ball seemed familiar with._

 _"You liked? It's a ball that allows me to control ghosts, even half ghosts, like you," Mark explained, he heard about the incident with Freakshow and how he managed to control Phantom, but unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Phantom can break the mind control spell._

 _Danny looked at Mark's ball, he had some bad feeling and tried to shake it off, but no avail. Danny's eyes started to glow red, he was fighting against the spell, but at the end, he gave up._

 _"You are under my control now," Mark said and Danny obeyed, "Yes, master," Danny said and lowered his head in the sign of penance._

 _"Now, I need some money, can you please get it for me, and make a mess," Mark asked, he wanted to test one of his theory and he was hopping that it was true, if this will be successful, then he can rule over the whole world._  
 _Danny left without any word and Mark smiled evilly and went towards his living room to watch a news and hoping that his minion will be on it._

* * *

Mark watched on the television how did he minion robbed the bank, without any problem dodged the bullets and cops. He made one really big mess. Not soon after, breaking news showed on every TV channel, Mark was pleased because of it

Everyone one was talking that somehow, their Saviour of the Earth somehow becomes evil and that many people think that Phantom is the most powerful ghost that they ever seen and someone is claiming that who possess a Halfa, can be the ruler of the whole Earth. At that, Mark's eyes widen, he knew that Phantom was really powerful, but not that powerful! He thought that he can take over some bigger parts of America, but not the whole world!

After a few moments, Phantom came back. He flew invisible in the living room were Mark was and turned visible, dropping the bags full of money. "Here, Phantom said and landed on the floor.

When Phantom dropped the big bags of money, Mark jumped a bit, he didn't expect for Phantom to come back so fast. "How did you come back so fast?" Mark asked.

"Easy," Phantom answered with cold and evil voice without any emotions, "I used a duplication to duplicate myself and while the other clone was making a diversion I made sure to come back as fast as possible,"

Mark was just listening to Phantom, he was a genius, even he couldn't remember that!

Mark sat back again on the old sofa with the red crystal ball next to him and continue to watch the replay of Phantom's duplicate's fighting style. Mark noticed that Phantom's duplicate was slower than it supposed to be. He was aware that on the television was Phantom's duplicate, but it still looked like it doesn't have a lot of experience in fighting.

While Mark was watching the replay of Phantom's duplicate, Phantom was looking around the room. It wasn't much. Only some bare and ordinary white walls and there were some brown dots on the walls too. The ceiling was also white, but it was in something gray, probably because it's old. Around Mark were some of the old newspapers and a few tins of beer. In the left corner of the living room was some small Chinese porcelain vase with a blue dragon on it.

"Phantom? How much do you have experience in fights?" Mark asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I don't remember me, fighting, " Phantom answered and Mark knew what's the problem. Phantom can't remember all of his moves, but there is one easy way to teach him.

"Phantom, would you please be so kind and take over the Amity Park for me?" Mark asked with a pleasant voice and raised the red crystal ball. It would be good exercise for Phantom, dodging all of those ghost hunters and all.

Mark noticed how did Phantom struggle to break the mind control and he was sure that he saw that his eyes flashed green for a moment.

Mark waited for about five minutes to hear Phantom's answer and he decided to ask again, "Well, will you take over the Amity Park for me?" He asked, but he wasn't aware that in Phantom's mind was now fight between good and evil.

"Y-yes, I would do it," Phantom answered with some big struggle in his voice, he had a feeling like attacking Amity Park is wrong, really wrong.

"Then! What are you waiting for! Go!" Mark raised his voice a bit and Danny jumped into the air, "Um... Didn't you forget something?" Mark added and crossed his arms. At that, Phantom remembered about his master. Without any word, he returned, picked up his master and flew towards the center of Amity. "Put me on the floor, near the the town hall," Mark commanded. When Phantom starts destroying the city, the mayor won't have any opinions left, except to give the town to Mark.

* * *

 _ **-Line break-**_

* * *

Phantom started to destroy the city, and not soon after, the ghost detector detected some big and strange ghostly activity. It said that lvl 9 ghost was destroying Amity Park. When it started beeping, Jack Fenton screamed 'GHOSTS!' as he usually knows and ran into the GAV, with his wife, Maddy Fenton, following him.

They came to the place where was the ghost and gasped. They saw Danny, their Danny, with blood red eyes. Maddie took her ecto-bazooka and aimed at Danny, but Jack stopped her, "Honey no!" He shouted, "That's our Danny on who are you shooting!"

"Then, what are we going to do? We can't just let him to destroy the city!" Maddie said and lowered her weapon.

'Why do you ask me? You are the smart one, not me," Jack said and Maddie rolled her eyes, the reason why is she doesn't like her son as before is because she was scared of him. Danny told her and Jack about his evil future self, it was that moment that changed her perspective about her son, while Jack was thinking that there is no way that it will happen again.

Maddie sighed, "Fine, I'll call Sam, but if this turns out that this is you know who, I'm taking it down before he reach his full potential!"

Maddie diaper Sam's phone number and waited for her to pick up. While she was waiting, she saw how did a few big pieces from the building separated and started falling on the innocent civilians. Luckily, Danny noticed that and managed to break the mind control long enough to bring the people, that were next to the building, on safety. That confused Maddie and Jack.

After the second call, Sam finally picks up her phone, _"Hello, you got Sam Mansion and you are?"_ Sam introduced herself.

 _"Hello Sam, it's Maddie, Maddie Fenton. Please tell me that you are seeing this."_

 _"Unfortunately, yes. I am seeing this."_

 _"Do you have any ideas what's wrong with Danny?"_

 _"Well, I do not think that this is Dan,"_ Maddie shivered from the mention of that name, _"I think that Danny is under a mind control,"_ Sam continued and then remembered about the Freakshow incident, _"Mrs. Fenton, listen to me really carefully! Danny is under some mind control . You need to find a red crystal ball and break it! That's the only way!"_ Sam said in the hurry.

 _"Ok, thanks Sam,"_ Maddie said and hung down the phone, she didn't even say goodbye to Sam.

"So? What did she say?" Jack asked.

"Well, apparently Danny is under mind control by someone that is possessing some red crystal ball," Maddie explained, but at least it's not Dan.

"And how are we planning to find him?" Jack asked, if Maddie forgot, the man that is controlling Danny can be anywhere!

"Well, Danny is attacking the town randomly..."

"You mean..."

"Yes, I think that someone is using Danny as a weapon for taking over the Amity." Maddie said and to be honest, Jack wasn't happy that his son is used like a meat puppet, but at the end, which parent would be happy about it? "NO ONE WILL USE JACK FENTON'S SON AS A MEAT PUPPET!" Jack screamed and run into the GAV as fast as he could, with Maddie following him.

"So... Where are we going?" Jack asked and Maddie just wanted to slap herself onto face, "We are going towards the town hall where is probably the man that is controlling Danny," she answered.

* * *

 _ **-Line break-**_

* * *

Mark was ready to enter in the town hall, but before he did, Fentons showed up. He froze in the place. He didn't expect them to come and to make things worse, Danny was nowhere near.

Mark watched how did Fentons walk out of their GAV, he backed away, holding the red crystal ball in his left hand, "I-I can explain" he said.

"Yeah, then explain why are you holding the crystal ball, controlling Danny that is now destroying Amity and you, standing in front of Town Hall!" Maddie shouted, Mark just raised his finger and opened his mouth like he is ready to say something, but then he noticed a black and white blur in the sky, it was Phantom. "HELP! Mark shouted, hoping to bring Phantom's attention.

Unfortunately for Fentons, Danny heard Mark, calling for help, and in a matter of seconds, Danny was between his family, that he doesn't remember, and his master, Mark.

Mark smiled evilly, "Kill them," he said, but got a really big surprise when he saw that Danny didn't even raise a finger at then. Somewhere deep of his mind, Danny knew that killing someone is bad, really bad.

Instead of killing Maddie and Jack, he turned towards his master, Mark, "I am not, and never will be, a killer," Danny said and his eyes started to glow green. He shot a weak ecto-ball on Mark, strong enough to kick him on the floor.

Danny took the crystal ball from the man's hands and threw it on the floor. The ball smashed into the million pieces. Mark just couldn't believe that Phantom managed to break free from the mind control, but still, Phantom is not an ordinary ghost.

Danny shot one more ecto-ball at Mark, a bit stronger one, that was enough to knock him down, "And don't ever try to control me, ever again! " Danny shouted and turned towards the man that wanted to help him and a woman that doesn't like him.

"Thank you, for trying to help me, but I'm afraid, than I need to go now, the police will come soon and I believe that I done some horrible things, didn't I?" Danny asked and slowly walked towards Jack and Maddie.

"No problem," Maddie said, "I am really sorry how did I act towards you the last time, if you want, Jack and I can help you with the memory loss, " she said. After that last fight with Mark, Maddie realized that _he,_ will never happen again. What happened, now it's long forgotten.

"I'm appreciate your offer and apologize, but I'm not sure, what if my memories can't return?" Danny asked. He just don't know what he should do and should he tell them that he is Halfa?

"What? Nonsense, Danny-boy. Trust us, we'll fix you in no time!" Jack shouted happily.

"You sure?" Danny asked after Maddie went it the GAV.

"Jack Fenton is never wrong! Now, you coming or what?" Jack asked and walked towards the GAV.

"Actually, I think I'll fly," Danny answered, he didn't know why, but he liked flying, it helped him to relax and forget all of those problems that he have to deal with.

* * *

 **(A/n) I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors, but again, my grammar and spelling checker is acting wonky.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/n) Sorry for the short chapter people and for some waiting, but I'm really busy since the school started and I also want to have my own free time, I'm still just a kid...**

 **Um... Review... Anyone?... Or will I sitting in the dark?  
**

* * *

 _ **-The last time-**_

 _Danny shot one more ecto-ball at Mark, a bit stronger one, that was enough to knock him down, "And don't ever try to control me, ever again! " Danny shouted and turned towards the man that wanted to help him and a woman that doesn't like him._

 _"Thank you, for trying to help me, but I'm afraid, than I need to go now, the police will come soon and I believe that I done some horrible things, didn't I?" Danny asked and slowly walked towards Jack and Maddie._

 _"No problem," Maddie said, "I am really sorry how did I act towards you the last time, if you want, Jack and I can help you with the memory loss, " she said. After that last fight with Mark, Maddie realized that he, will never happen again. What happened, now it's long forgotten._

 _"I'm appreciate your offer and apologize, but I'm not sure, what if my memories can't return?" Danny asked. He just don't know what he should do and should he tell them that he is Halfa?_

 _"What? Nonsense, Danny-boy. Trust us, we'll fix you in no time!" Jack shouted happily._

 _"You sure?" Danny asked after Maddie went it the GAV._

 _"Jack Fenton is never wrong! Now, you coming or what?" Jack asked and walked towards the GAV._

 _"Actually, I think I'll fly," Danny answered, he didn't know why, but he liked flying, it helped him to relax and forget all of those problems that he have to deal with._

* * *

Danny was following the GAV, thinking about what will happen next... He didn't want to lose all of his memory forever. You feel really sad and confused when you don't know who you are, where do you live, who are your friends and family... It's even worse when you are a Halfa, you surely need to have some friends and family,they are probably worried, but what Danny didn't know is that his family and friends are trying to help him to get back his memories...

The GAV stopped in front of some strange house (at least Danny though so)He landed and watched how did the woman, that was wearing the blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. She had a red glasses and hood on her head so Danny didn't see her eyes and hair, edited from the GAV.

At the same time she was going out of the GAV, some fat and big, man, that was twice as size as Danny, exited from the GAV. The man was also wearing a jumpsuit as did the woman, but instead the blue one with a black boots and gloves he had the orange one with black gloves and black boots.

"Here we are, home sweet home," the man said, Danny didn't know how, but somehow, he knows the names of those two people. The woman's name was Maddie and the man's Jack.

"And is there some explanation why is there an UFO on your sweet home?" Danny asked and pointed to the top of the house.

"That's not an UFO, Danny-boy." Jack said, "It's an Op Center," he explained and Danny just looked at it one more time, not wanting to know some more answers with no benefits.

"Jack! Don't confuse him more than he is!" Maddie shouted, "I'm really sorry how did I act towards you before... Can you just please forgive me and let me to show you a room," she said and without any other word Pahantom nodded. Both of the Fentons went inside where Jazz was waiting for them. Her eyes widen at the sight of her little brother, "Danny!" She shouted and ran towards Danny to hug him, but instead he just turned intangible, so Jazz just ran through him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked and Jazz's eyes turned from confusion to realization, "You still didn't regain your lost memory, didn't you?" She asked and Danny nodded as a yes. At that, Maddie slowly walked towards her daughter, "Can you please take him to his room and try to find where he put his journal," **(A/n read chaptchapter 2)** she whispered to her ear and she nodded.

"Come Danny, let's go upstairs," Jazz said and before Danny decided to follow her, he gave one more final look to his mom and dad. Wait? Mom and dad? He is probably mistaken something in his head. Maddie and Jack gave him an encouraging look and he smiled.

Danny followed Jazz who leads him upstairs to the white second doors on the left. Danny went in and saw a blue wall on which were a few NASA posters and in the middle of the room, below the window, was a bed with a blanket that was colored between blue and purple.

Danny liked the room, " Nice room," he said and Jazz smiled, of course he would like it and then, she got an idea, "Danny, can I ask you something?" She asked.

Danny was thinking for a moment, what brought Jazz a bit confused, it was just an ordinary, yes or no question, "Ask away," he finally answered.

"Well, if you had a ghost powers, where would you hide a journal about your everyday life?" She asked, Danny hid his journal in this room, and in front of her is Danny. Maybe he lost his memories, but he is still a same person, right?

It looks like Danny was thinking again, that was a good sign. He walked around the room and the first thing he has done is to check out below the bed and after he found nothing, except the dust that turned his snow white hair into the gray one, like it's made of ash, Jazz smiled at that.

He checked out the walls and then the carpet. He was looking carefully, but he found nothing, but when Jazz started to lose her hope, but then Danny tripped on something that gave Jazz back her hope. Thank god on his clumsiness!

Jazz looked at the spot where Danny trip, "Danny, can you please turn your hand intangible and check out if something is under this carpet. She asked and Danny nodded, but first he removed the carpet and saw that a part of the parquet is sticking out. He and Jazz looked at each other.

Danny reached under the parquet with his hand intangible and found something square. He grabbed it, passed his intangibility and when he brought it out and turned it tangible again, all what he and Jazz saw is a small brown notebook.

Danny randomly opened the page, but then, from the downstairs could be heard a noise, crashing and screaming. "Stay here," Jazz gave Danny an instruction and went downstairs, but that was one of her biggest mistakes, she screamed and Danny heard her. Without any second thought, Danny flew downstairs, and saw soldiers, wearing all black with a normal and a ghost weapons that surrounded Jack, Jazz and Maddie. This cannot be normal or good.

"Put them with that two girls and a boy," one of the soldiers said and Danny's eyes widen. Again, one of the soldiers noticed that Danny was flying right above their heads, "Get him!" Someone shouted and now all of weapons were pointed at him.

In the moment of fear, instincts kicked in for survival and Danny turned intangible and invisible, accidentally dropped the journal that he was holding and flew off, "I'll be back, not immediately, but definitely," he said to himself.

The soldiers were angry that they didn't capture Phantom, but at least they have his family, friends and something that looked as a journal?

One soldier went to investigate and it turns out that the small brown notebook really is the journal and it was flipped on one page with the Blood Blossoms accident. The man smiled, he found out one of the Phantom's (and for the rest of the ghosts) biggest weakness. Two words, Blood Blossoms.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/n) And guess who's back! Your one and only, BlueDragon007 and now, after so long time of waiting, I'm finally here with a new chapter! XD**

 **I'm really sorry for not uploading before and faster, but I was writing my Halloween special that has more than 7000 words and I also have a lot of studying and school work... Sigh... It looks like the slow updates needs to continue, at least your lucky that this story is not on a hiatus like other four are...**

* * *

It was about midnight and Danny was flying above the Amity Park, feeling tired, but not so much as quilty. It was wrong to ran away and leave Jack, Maddie and Jazz to be captured by that humans in black.

As Danny was flying, he noticed that something was missing. He checked out and noticed that he didn't have his diary in his hands the whole time! He probably dropped it when he flew out of the Fenton Work's.

Danny sighed and turned around to fly back to the Fenton Work's to get back his diary and as did he flying, he bumped into something, or rather, someone. It was a ghost that looked as a twelve year old girl. She had snow-white hair, glowing green eyes and a jumpsuit similar to Danny's.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm flying here!" The girl said, clearly annoyed, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Danny, her cousin, but before she hugged him, he said to her to watch were is she flying. It was like Danny doesn't know her...

"Danny?" The girl asked, something was really wrong, the Danny she knew would already hug her. It would all be easier if the girl knew the 'little' problem that Danny has right now.

"Um... Do I know you?" Danny asked, confused, he didn't know what to do, the girl obviously knew him and he just can't remember her, but there was some small name going all around his head; Dani.

Not knowing what to do, Danny takes his chance, "Dani?" He asked unsure, he just said that randomly.

The girl's eyes widen at the mention of her name, she got scared for a second that Danny lost his memories again. She hugged him; she was glad that she can see her cousin again after one month.

Danny didn't know how and why, but he is having some strong feeling like he needs to protect the girl at all cause, protect her as his daughter. At the end, Danny returned the hug.

"I missed you," Dani said, but broke the hug when Danny didn't reply to her.

Danny sighed, "Come, I think I need to explain you a few things..." Danny said and he flew up to the building, stopping time to time to check out if Dani was following him.

He got to the building a lot faster that Dani did, so he decided to rest at the edge of it, but unfortunately, none of the two halfas noticed a big GiW sign on the building.

"So... What did you want to tell me?" Dani asked curiously.

"Well... There is-" Danny was cut off by a green blast, "DUCK!" He screamed and Dani and he dodged the green blast just in time, but Danny had to receive a small bruise on his shoulder.

Danny's eyes widen at the sight of humans in the white suits, flying in white F-22 Raptors.

"Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Daniel Fenton, you are arrested for working with ghosts and going in our property. Surrender quietly and we promise to make our experiments on you a zero point one percent less painful. If you don't want to surrender, then you and the girl will be locked away in the small dark room and be painful experimented on." Agent O said in his white F-22 Raptor through the speaker.

Danny didn't know who that people was, but he was sure that he doesn't like them, "Look... I don't know you are and what you want of me, but I'm sure that I'm out of here!" Danny said, grabbed Dani by her shoulder and turned them invisible, flying toward the only place Danny could remember that could be safe, the Fenton Work's, but he didn't have any idea that the people that caught Jack, Maddie and Jazz were setting up a trap for him.

* * *

 **(A/n) So... This is a super short chapter... Plsdontkillmeplsdontkillmeplsdontkillme *runs away***

 **PS. Sorry because of errors and the reason why this chapter is short is because I'm too busy, school and all... Well, you know...**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/n) And... I'm back... And somehow alive... Here is the new chapter and so on... *yawn* enjoy while I'm going to sleep...**

* * *

 _ **-The last time-**_

 _"Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Daniel Fenton, you are arrested for working with ghosts and going in our property. Surrender quietly and we promise to make our experiments on you a zero point one percent less painful. If you don't want to surrender, then you and the girl will be locked away in the small dark room and be painful experimented on." Agent O said in his white F-22 Raptor through the speaker._

 _Danny didn't know who that people was, but he was sure that he doesn't like them, "Look... I don't know you are and what you want of me, but I'm sure that I'm out of here!" Danny said, grabbed Dani by her shoulder and turned them invisible, flying toward the only place Danny could remember that could be safe, the Fenton Work's, but he didn't have any idea that the people that caught Jack, Maddie and Jazz were setting up a trap for him._

* * *

Danny and Dani phased through the roof and Danny's room, landing in the living room, but what they saw next was a mess.

Danny couldn't find the right words how to describe the living room right now. Everything was ruined, right now, the room looked like the tornado was in it.

"W-what happened here?" Dani asked and checked out a hole in a wall. This house was not full of life as before...

"I don't know..." Danny said quietly and inspected the floor. He got worried when he saw that there was no diary anymore. It looks like someone has found it and took it. Danny can't remember what was in the diary, but he could tell that there were some really important stuff it...

There was some sound behind Danny and he was able to hear it thanks to his enchanted senses. He slightly jumped into the air when he heard that someone has fired from the weapon, probably from the ecto - weapon.

Quickly, Danny turned his head towards the sound and when he saw that some weird green ecto-ray that is mixed with red was going towards Dani, he immediately jumped into action.

In the blink of the eye, Danny jumped into the air and flew as fast as he could towards Dani, pushing her from the way, but Danny didn't have luck, the shot hit him into the shoulder.

He screamed from the pain and everything in front of him was blurry now, but Danny didn't give up from protecting Dani.

Danny shot an ecto-blast blindly at the man in the black suit that fired from the gun, not knowing where will he exactly shoot, but this time the luck was on Danny's side. He successfully shot an ecto-blast at the man and knocked him down.

"Come on," Danny said, "Before he wakes up."

Dani watched how did Danny turn intangible and flew away. She looked at the man that shot at her and then followed Danny, who was waiting for her outside.

"So... What now?" Dani asked.

"I don't know... We keep flying until we are safe." Danny suggested and started flying towards east, with Dani behind him.

They were flying for who knows how long, but they needed to keep moving, "Danny, I'm tired, and you need a rest and if possible a medic," Dani said, glancing at Danny's wound, it didn't look really nice.

Danny stopped and turned around to face her, she looked tired and exhausted. "Come, let's land," and with that Danny relised a small smile and landed at the end of the Amity, in the forest.

As soon Danny touched the ground, the world started spinning with an unbelievable speed and Danny collapsed, gasping for air.

"Danny!" Dani shouted worried and landed next to him. She was scared and worried. That wound on Danny's shoulder didn't look good, it was green ectoplasam mixed with red.

Dani didn't know what to do, she was stunned by the event. Danny passed out and she thought that there was no hope anymore, but somewhere in the distance, she noticed a big white figure coming towards her and when it came closer, Dani recognized a figure as- "Frosbite!" She screamed and he obviously heard her.

"Young One! I heard what will happen from Clockwork, let me see Danny," Frostbite rushed towards Danny, immediately inspecting his wound. "Hm... This is not good," he said and take out a string from his bag that he brought with him. In the string was some kind of green liquid and he injected it into Danny's shoulder.

Frostbite waited for Danny to wake up. He and Dani waited for about five minutes that soon turned into a half hour and that half hour turned into two hours. Frostbite already started to slowly losing hope that Great One won't wake up and it's all his fault. He needed to be faster... Danny died because of him and he won't be coming back.

Frostbite lowered his head and Dani couldn't just believe it. Danny, can't die like this... "I-it's not true, it can't be!" A tear started running from her eye.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like he was hit with a Blood Blossoms and if ecto-dedjecto couldn't save him that's mixed with pure ectoplasam and other medications, then I don't think that..." Frostbite couldn't finish a sentence. Just to know that someone who saved two words and died from a shot into the shoulder is just to painful...

On the sky were creating dark gray clouds that brought a rain of sadness. Dani looked up, into the sky, just so she could burst crying, even Frostbite couldn't help than release a cold blue tear from his own eye. 

* * *

**(A/n) Poor Danny... Who knew that one shot can be so deadly. Hm... It is weird how some inspiration can show up from some really weird places... Mine was the bathroom...**

 **PS. Sorry for the short chapter, blah blah blah... I was busy and so on and blah blah blah... I would be really happy if you leave at least one review for me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**-The last time-**_

"Young One! I heard what will happen from Clockwork, let me see Danny," Frostbite rushed towards Danny, immediately inspecting his wound. "Hm... This is not good," he said and take out a string from his bag that he brought with him. In the string was some kind of green liquid and he injected it into Danny's shoulder.

 _Frostbite waited for Danny to wake up. He and Dani waited for about five minutes that soon turned into a half hour and that half hour turned into two hours. Frostbite already started to slowly losing hope that Great One won't wake up and it's all his fault. He needed to be faster... Danny died because of him and he won't be coming back._

 _Frostbite lowered his head and Dani couldn't just believe it. Danny, can't die like this... "I-it's not true, it can't be!" A tear started running from her eye._

 _"I'm sorry, but it looks like he was hit with a Blood Blossoms and if ecto-dedjecto couldn't save him that's mixed with pure ectoplasam and other medications, then I don't think that..." Frostbite couldn't finish a sentence. Just to know that someone who saved two words and died from a shot into the shoulder is just to painful..._

 _On the sky were creating dark gray clouds that brought a rain of sadness. Dani looked up, into the sky, just so she could burst crying, even Frostbite couldn't help than release a cold blue tear from his own eye._

* * *

Everything seemed hopeless. Even the sky was crying... A great, Danny Phantom died... There was nothing that Frostbite or Dani or someone else could do...

For Danny, the end came too soon. He lost too much blood and the Blood Blossoms serum that got into his system damaged his ice core and body too much to recover.

"So... What now? We can't leave him like this..." Dani said and started crying even more than the first time, seeing Danny like this just tore her heart.

"We need to tell what happened. The Ghost Zone needs to be informed and I'll make sure that Danny's funeral will be fit for a king." Frostbite said. Maybe Danny wasn't a king, but he was to many people.

"Thank you, Frostbite," and with that, Dani hugged the snow yeti and closed her eyes while tears were still slipping down her face and falling onto the grass, but Dani and Frostbite will soon need to get together because they have company.

There was a light going between the trees and even before Dani and Frostbite could notice it, they were surrounded by some kind of agents.

There was some small thing that caught Frostbite's eye, it was the weapons that agents were using. The weapons were filled with a Blood Blossom serum.

Through Frostbite's head were going many scenarios, but every one of them ended up tragically. There was only one option left.

"We surrender." Frostbite said defeated and raised up his hands to show that he means no harm. Even he, with his ice powers, couldn't win this battle.

"What!?" Dani asked in shock. S-she couldn't believe that Frostbite surrendered so easily! Without a fight!

"Lock them away! And don't forget to pick up the scum." Someone man said and Dani's eyes were locked on him.

"Whatever you do, don't attack," Frostbite whispered to Dani so only she could hear.

Dani wasn't happy what Frostbite said to her, but maybe Frostbite has a good reason.

Frostbite and Dani were forced to get in the van where they were surrounded by the ghost shield, but was it so hard for the agents that capured them to put Danny in the van instead of throwing him like he was nothing?

"So... Do you have a plan?" Dani asked, but she was at the end of freaking out when Frostbite answered her no. The look on her face was priceless!

The van started moving towards... Who knows where, but Frostbite and Dani had a bad feeling about this.

After they were stuck in this dirty van, like, forever, it stopped.

"What's happening?" Dani asked concerned. Did they get to their destination, did something happen, did they just take a break?

"I'm afraid that I don't know the answer on that question, Young One." Frostbite answered and the doors of the van opened and the light blinded Dani and Frostbite.

"We are here..." the agent with a black glasses said, but at some point, after the agent said, before anyone of could think about it, something extraordinary happened.

* * *

 **(A/) I'm really sorry about the length, but I'm rusty...**


End file.
